The present subject matter relates generally to interlocking siding. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interlocking siding design that provides an external profile though which there are no perforations exposed after installation.
Siding provides an exterior barrier for walls and surfaces in order to protect the under layers from the effects of weather and moisture. Siding can also contribute to the aesthetic value of a house or structure, by adding a tasteful color or texture to the surface. Aesthetic value also can affect the property value of a structure or building, so the appearance of the siding is important. Siding is usually affixed to the outside of a building in panels in an overlapping assembly. Since the siding is traditionally applied in segments, it allows for the expansion and contraction of the building materials that is caused by various temperatures and humidity. Siding can be composed of many different materials including but not limited to wood, vinyl, metal, cement, or plastic.
Certain kinds of siding can be very labor intensive to manufacture and install. Some siding is made of expensive materials, which increases the total cost of the installation and purchase of the siding. Installing siding can be labor intensive because it must be installed in such a way that seals the outside layer from the elements. Also, siding is only typically installed during moderate weather, thus limiting the possibility of installation in some regions with harsh winters.
During installation, constant attention must be given to the distance of overlap of the siding segments, and the placement, to make sure the segments are appropriately spaced. The placement of the siding is important to create a uniform pattern on the outer surface thus giving the attractive aesthetic appearance in addition to the functional barrier.
Accordingly, a need exists for an interlocking siding product and method as described and claimed herein.